


for the next fifty years

by rafidesuyo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I don't really know what I'm writing, M/M, Mentioned Goody/Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafidesuyo/pseuds/rafidesuyo
Summary: “Hey,” Faraday cuts the silence with a light nudge on Vasquez’s thigh, and Vasquez turned his gaze back to the other. “Wanna hang out and annoy each other for the next fifty years?”The question caught him off guard, but Vasquez finding himself smiling. “Are you proposing, guero?”Both men freeze.-Based onthis post on tumblr.





	for the next fifty years

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a good excuse for this. Like. I stumbled upon the post and I just couldn't stop myself.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote something (also, my first work in the fandom!), so... Any mistakes are mine. If there is any big mistake, please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t a particularly nice evening, but it was nice enough for Vasquez. The house he shared with six other men was quiet when he came back, and while he had been okay with all the noises that came from living together with six men (and when one of the said men is an overgrown child), the quiet is welcome.

It was a little uncharacteristically quiet, though. He knows that at least Faraday and Red are home—Vasquez could see Faraday’s car when he parked his motorcycle, and Red’s shoes were on the shoe rack. Red was a quiet boy, but Faraday wasn’t. Vasquez was pretty sure he had never met a man that is more annoying or louder than Faraday.

But the house is quiet, so maybe Faraday is taking a nap or something. The last job they had was quite tiring, and Faraday hasn’t quite recovered. Vasquez thinks about checking on the other man, but he had done it more than necessary last week, so he settled on walking to the kitchen and see if there were something he could eat. There was some abandoned sandwich in the fridge, and he immediately knows that it’s Faraday’s. He took the sandwich and ate it—Vasquez wouldn’t ever admit it but sometimes Faraday makes pretty good sandwiches.

When he was done, he walked to the living room and picked a book he had been reading for a week from the bookshelf, and sat down on the couch. It still feels a little weird—having a nice afternoon without being disturbed by Faraday’s weird shouting.

But whatever, maybe he could get comfortable with the change.

Vasquez was comfortable in his position, sitting on the couch with a nice, interesting book resting on his thighs when Faraday comes to the living room. The other seemed like he just woke up, judging from the way his hair sticks up everywhere—which confirms Vasquez’s suspicion of him taking a nap—but he already had two cans of beer on each hand.

Vasquez held back a snort. _Typical_.

There was a beat, then it wasn’t long before Faraday threw himself to the couch beside Vasquez, making the furniture bounce slightly and the book on Vasquez’s thigh fell from the force of the bounce. The other grinned when Vasquez threw a glare to him, seemed more awake than before, and popped one can open.

“Stop looking at me like you’re gonna kill me, Vas,” Faraday’s grin widens slightly and he paused to take a sip, “since we both know that you don’t mean it at all.”

“My gun is nearby if that’s your concern,” Vasquez shot back, but there’s no heat in it. He picked up the fallen book but placed it on the coffee table in front of him, taking the other can to his hand and popped it open. “We both know that I’m fast enough to shoot before you dodge, _guero_.”

Faraday eyed him for a moment when Vasquez took a sip from the can. “And who said that I brought that other beer for you? Who gave you the right to drink it? These two are _mine_ , jackass.”

Vasquez only grins as a response. He keeps drinking the beer, and Faraday kicked his leg.

“I don’t think I need your permission, _guero_.” Vasquez keeps the grin on his face when Faraday’s eyebrows downturned into a scowl. “Since you’re better and all, you can get another one for yourself, _sí_?”

Faraday muttered something that sounded like _asshole_ under his breath as he kicked Vasquez’s leg once again, and Vasquez couldn’t help but laugh.

“Not only you steal my sandwich, but then you steal my beer too.” Faraday grumbled, and Vasquez raised a questioning eyebrow at him, trying to look as innocent as possible. “What?! Don’t say you didn’t do it; I know that it’s you who steals my precious sandwich.”

“I didn’t do it,” Vasquez said, a little mockingly, and Faraday threw a cushion pillow at him—which Vasquez caught before it hit his (stolen) beer, of course. The Irishman was hiding a grin around the rim of his beer can, though, so Vasquez knows that he’s not in trouble from stealing his sandwich.

“You can always make a new one, _guero_ ,” Vasquez says with a small chuckle, patting Faraday’s leg—which is still outstretched from the kicks earlier—lightly. “Since you’re better and all, standing on your own without help.”

Faraday made a noise and kicked him _again_ , and Vasquez just laughed when Faraday swung his legs and rests it on the Mexican’s thighs.

“Goddamn, you’re such an asshole sometimes,” Faraday said, but his tone was light, he wasn’t angry. Bickering like this wasn’t unusual for them, anyways—at the first few times Billy and Goodnight had to separate them before they got their guns and shoot each other, but now it’s normal. Vasquez hadn’t realized he kind of miss bickering like this, since Faraday had been resting and sleeping a lot for the past week.

He felt that Faraday nudged his side with his foot, and Vasquez turned his head a little. Faraday was staring at him, a questioning look on his eyes.

“Somethin’ on your mind, _muchacho_?” Faraday’s voice was softer than usual, and it surprises him. Vasquez just scoffs, smirking slightly.

“No,” Vasquez took a sip from his beer—it’s halfway empty now. He wonders if Faraday had finished his. “Just thinking that you’re such an asshole _most_ of the time, _guero_.”

Faraday made an insulted noise and Vasquez laughed, feeling a little lighter. They settled into silence, then—which felt a little more comfortable than the one they had earlier, Vasquez noticed.

“Hey,” Faraday cuts the silence with a light nudge on Vasquez’s thigh, and Vasquez turned his gaze back to the other. Faraday had a small smile on his face, his eyes bright and it made his expression soft and Vasquez felt something in his chest twist at the sight. “Wanna hang out and annoy each other for the next fifty years?”

The question caught him off guard, but Vasquez finding himself smiling. That doesn’t sound half bad, actually. Before Vasquez could even think for an answer, his lips had already formed the unplanned answer; “Are you proposing, _guero_?”

Both men freeze.

Faraday’s eyes were wide with surprise, and whilst it could be from the beer, Vasquez could see that the skin around his cheeks colored a little. Vasquez blinks, feeling his own face heat up when he finally realized what he had just said.

“ _Mierda_ , I didn’t mean to—” Vasquez started, but at the same time Faraday said, “I mean, if you don’t mind—”

They fell into silence once again, and there’s an unmistakable choked sound from the Irishman. The flush on Faraday’s cheeks was getting more noticeable, and Vasquez felt his breath caught in his throat.

The thing is, Vasquez knows that he might have some... _feelings_ about the other man, but he had never thought much about it. He knows that Faraday might have the same feelings as him—seeing how flustered the Irishman could be when Vasquez is messing with him and how happy he was when Vasquez were with him for the most of the time, but…

“Oh, fuck it.” He heard Faraday’s voice, and as he blinked, Faraday’s lips are on his.

It caught him off-guard just how soft Faraday’s lips are, and that the man— _surprisingly_ —doesn’t rush much into the kiss. It wasn’t long, just a brief press of their lips, but when Faraday pulled away, his cheeks are bright red and Vasquez couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the sight.

“Oh god, we’re doing it backwards,” Faraday started with that voice that made Vasquez know that he’s going to start rambling. “We’re doing it backwards, aren’t we? First, we live under the same roof, and then I _accidentally_ proposed you and then we kiss, and then, what, are we going to go on dates? Cheesy dates? Like the one in television— _mmph_!”

Vasquez cut him off with a press of his lips against Faraday’s, because when Faraday starts rambling, he never stops. When he pulled away, he couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips. “You’re rambling, _cariño._ ”

Faraday made a noise at the endearment. “Fuck, there it goes, I’ll be getting more silly Spanish nicknames from Alejandro Vasquez and he thinks he can get away with it—”

Vasquez barked out a laugh, he couldn’t help himself. “It’s not silly. And are you going to back away now, Joshua? If I remember it right, you were the one who…accidentally proposed me, anyway.”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Faraday protested, but he was smiling. “And come here to kiss me properly, _cabrón.”_

Vasquez was smiling so wide it made his cheeks hurt—and for a moment he thought his face was going to split because of that—and leaned into Faraday, pressing his lips against the Irishman again. He felt the other man sigh, lips parting slightly as he trails his hand on the back of Vasquez’s neck, pulling him closer. Vasquez felt his heart skip a beat when he licked into Faraday’s mouth; it’s hot and sweet and there’s a faint taste of beer—

“—are you guys making out on the couch?”

Red’s voice came out of nowhere, and Vasquez jerked his head back towards the voice. Faraday made a protesting noise below him, seemingly more disappointed that Vasquez broke the kiss than Red’s presence in the room. The younger man was standing on the hallway, a disgusted look was clear on his face.

Holy shit, for a moment Vasquez forgot that Red is home as well.

“Sam’s going to kill you both if he knows.” Red added after a pause, and Faraday groaned. Not that it’s untrue. Vasquez knows that Sam had threatened Billy and Goodnight if they ever made out in the living room, as much as he loved Goodnight like his own brother—and now they’ve done it.

“Don’t tell Sam,” Faraday said in a threatening voice, before adding. “Or I’ll tell him about that car incident. Y’know which one.”

Vasquez didn’t know what they were talking about, but from the way Red’s expression shifted into…something complicated, he figured out he doesn’t want to know about it.

“Fair enough,” was all Red said before he flees out from the room in a second. Sometimes Vasquez wonders how the younger man can move so fast and silently.

The room falls into a comfortable silence, and he felt Faraday nudge his side again. When Vasquez looked over, there’s a soft smile on his face that made Vasquez’s chest warm all over. “So, a date? Tomorrow night?”

He felt his lips form a fond smile. “Tomorrow night sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I don't know what I'm writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Poke/yell at me on my [tumblr](http://rafidesuyo.tumblr.com).


End file.
